


Leo Fitz's Big To-Do For Freshman Year

by magicalzombiebear



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Skye at the Academy, Slight Drama, academy au, skitz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalzombiebear/pseuds/magicalzombiebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is late for a day of her chemistry class, but is saved when Leo Fitz offers his notes. The email he sends her does not, however, contain chemistry notes, but instead a slightly embarrassing list of things Fitz wants to accomplish his freshman year.<br/>Skye decides she might just help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye meets Fitz, and instead of receiving the chem notes he promised, she receives a list of things he wants to accomplish for his first year at the Academy.

Skye wished so hard on the clock she thought it might fall off the wall with the effort. They’d completed the lab, but somehow there was still fifteen minutes left in the class. She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands before digging them into her hair and sighing roughly.  
The school year had only just started two months ago and they were already doing more advanced things than freakin’ NASA. At least, that’s what it felt like to Skye. She felt like the monkey that got hired to work in a room full of human beings. She wished someone would launch her into space, maybe then she wouldn’t have to take chemistry.  
Not only that, but she had been twenty minutes late to class the day before and missed half of the notes. Like a good little student, Skye had approached the teacher afterwards asking very kindly for a copy of the notes. The woman only scoffed and said she’d have to get them elsewhere because she didn’t have time to send her the powerpoint.  
Needless to say, Skye was thoroughly stressed.  
“Do you need yesterday’s notes?” The voice was deep and very Scottish, and she turned sharply to her left. A boy with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes sat there looking at her expectantly.  
“Yes, actually.” Skye couldn’t believe her luck that this guy actually noticed her absence. She wouldn’t immediately go to creepy…not yet.  
“They’re on my computer. Give me your email and I’ll send them to you.”  
Skye didn’t need any other incentive and quickly scrawled out the address on a piece of notebook paper before passing it to him. He tucked it into his bag and turned back to her. She looked at him curiously, and thought that this guy probably wasn’t interested in her. I mean, getting her email?  
“I just…well, you seemed stressed sitting there and I just remembered you coming in late yesterday. Mrs. Mueller wouldn’t give me notes either when I missed a day.”  
Skye smiled softly at him. She was glad he had been there, otherwise she’d have to go around and ask, which would be embarrassing enough.  
“I’m Skye.” She reached her hand across to him and he took it, smiling widely.  
“Leo Fitz, but people mostly call me Fitz.”  
Skye smiled and released his hand just as Mrs. Mueller came up to them and asked what was so interesting they had to talk during her class. Skye looked affronted but Fitz casually said, “Skye was asking me if you’d said Monday or Thursday for the paper is all.”  
Before she could chew them out, the bell rang. 

Skye collapsed onto the bed in her dorm and sighed. Her roommate Jemma looked up from her mug of tea and smiled softly. “Hard day?”  
Skye sighed again and shrugged her shoulders. “The hardest.”  
Jemma chuckled quietly. The two girls weren’t exactly friends, but they had an understanding. Jemma turned back to her work and Skye grabbed her laptop intent on checking her email.  
“I did get a godsend though. This guy in my chemistry class noticed I was late and offered me his notes from yesterday. I almost cried I was so happy.”  
Jemma hummed from her seat. “Really? Who was he?”  
“Name’s Fitz.” Skye said as she opened her Gmail account. She scanned the inbox, but the notes weren’t there yet.  
“You met Leo Fitz?”  
Skye looked up at Jemma who’d halted her work, brows furrowed. “You know him?”  
Jemma clucked her tongue. “Know him? I’ve been dying to meet him! He’s the one I’ve been raving about, the guy who tied with me on the entrance exam!”  
Skye didn’t remember a name being mentioned, but she did remember the first few weeks when she and Jemma were total strangers and she would break the ice by talking about a boy with an equal, if not better, IQ than hers.  
“Ohhhh. Well, yeah, I guess I did meet him.” She refreshed the inbox to find the notes still missing. She wished she had gotten his email or number or something to ask him when he could send it.  
“What was he like? Was he smart? Do you think he’s smarter than me!?”  
Skye set her laptop aside. “Woah, crazypants. I said, like, two things to him. He seemed like a guy, that’s it.”  
Jemma sighed and turned back to her desk. “I must have a class with him. I just haven’t noticed him…”  
Skye let Jemma go into her own world and she turned back to her laptop to see an email from someone new. Upon further inspection, she saw it was indeed Fitz.  
“Thank you, you curly-haired wonder!” she said as she opened the document.  
And stopped dead in her tracks.  
This was not chemistry, or any other subject for that matter. This was a to-do list, and it pertained to Leo Fitz’s life.  
It was titled, “Leo Fitz’s Big To-Do For Freshman Year”. There were seven things he wanted to accomplish, apparently, as she scrolled down.  
She hadn’t actually read it yet, but the need to was overwhelming her. It must have been an accidental send, unless for some reason he’d want her to know about his plans for his freshman year.  
“Oh god…” Skye didn’t know what to do, and she wanted to ask Jemma but was scared she’d flip and call it a sign or something.  
Then Skye threw caution to the wind and read it.  
1\. Go to this ‘boiler room’.  
2\. Figure out how to do laundry.  
3\. Make my delivery mechanism work.  
4\. Meet Jemma Simmons.  
5\. Study monkeys. (Mum wouldn’t let me, said it’d distract from my studies.)  
6\. Learn how to properly operate a high-tech computer without having a meltdown.  
7\. Have sex.  
Skye silently swore and closed her laptop. She shouldn’t have read that list, it was private! Oh god, now she knew he was a virgin! Not that there was anything wrong with it, but she didn’t need to know. How would she face him in class tomorrow? She had no idea. Should she tell him? Yeah, she’d tell him and say she didn’t read it.  
As Skye lay in bed that night, she thought about the list. A lot of things on it were so simple she wanted to laugh. Skye could easily take him to the boiler room, introduce him to Jemma and show him how to do laundry. She could help with the computer thing too. She didn’t know anything about delivery mechanisms, and monkeys weren’t exactly her area.  
A thought crossed her mind just then, one she tried to chase down.  
I could help him with the sex thing too...  
Skye was tired, that had to be it. She couldn’t be thinking about sex with a guy she’d said practically nothing to. She rolled over and covered her head with the pillow. After coffee tomorrow she’d think about this properly.  
She walked into chemistry, heart beating fast. She was scared to face Fitz after reading the list. He didn’t seem to think it was a big deal, though, and smiled warmly at her as she sat down. She smiled back and set her things down.  
“Were the notes clear? I’m a bit of an all-over thinker.”  
Skye gulped. So he didn’t know. This was it, the make or break moment. Does she tell him she actually received something very private, or does she nod and play along?  
Damn her morality.  
“Actually, you didn’t send me the notes.”  
There, it was done. She saw his face change into confusion. “What do you mean?”  
“You sent me something…something else.”  
His eyes widened. “What did I send you?” His voice got low and scared, indicating he had some idea of what he’d sent.  
“A list. A to-do list for your freshman year.”  
She hadn’t finished when he threw his head in his hands and groaned loudly. Skye wanted to comfort him but didn’t know how.  
Just then Mrs. Mueller started the class and they began taking notes. Fitz ducked away from her, blushing furiously. Skye wanted to tell him he shouldn’t be embarrassed, but she didn’t want to face the wrath of Mrs. Mueller.  
Forty minutes later class was over and Skye turned toward Fitz who seemed to be packing up at hyper-speed. She touched his arm gently and he looked at her with fear in his eyes before going off.  
“That was private. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to send it! Please don’t think I’m creepy or weird. I mean, I am weird, but-“  
“Fitz.” He relaxed visibly and she put a hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s ok. I didn’t even read it.”  
He seemed to brighten at that. “Really?”  
“No.”  
He rubbed his hands on his face and let out a half-groan, half-scream. “Shite!”  
Skye wished she was a horrible person and could have lied to him, but she would have felt bad and didn’t need that on her conscience.  
“I’m sorry. But if it makes you feel any better, I could…I don’t know, help you?”  
Fitz’s eyes widened and he stared at her like she was a foreign object. Skye motioned for him to follow, and they walked into the hallway. Fitz kept staring and she cleared her throat.  
“Not with the delivery thing or the..sex..thing. But with a few of them, if you want? Then you’d have the rest of the year to focus on those I can’t help with.”  
She didn’t look at him, scared he’d say no. She didn’t realize she’d actually wanted to help him until now. She found it strange that she wanted to help this stranger, but in Skye’s mind, it was a chance to make a friend that wasn’t the insanity that was Jemma Simmons. Plus, teaching some science geek how to do stuff would give her an epic confidence boost.  
“Ok.”  
A sigh escaped her lips and she turned to him. “Awesome. Um, I think we should start simple. The boiler room, tomorrow at six pm? Meet in the main hall.”  
Fitz just nodded, still looking at her like she was an alien.  
“Six is great.”  
There was no way Jemma was finding out about this until she had to.


	2. The Boiler Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye starts in the list with Fitz. First stop: Boiler Room

CHAPTER 2  
The ‘Boiler Room’.  
During chemistry, Fitz handed over his notes, freshly printed out. Skye took them gratefully and they didn’t interact much during class, but they said “see you later” afterwards.   
Skye now stood in her jeans and a pullover waiting for Fitz. It was 5:57, and she folded her arms over one another while she paced the hall.  
“Hey Skye.”   
She looked up to see Fitz in his usual button down and jeans, hoodie overtop.  
“I see you cleaned up.” She said sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow.  
“I wasn’t aware there was a dress code for a club called ‘the boiler room’.”   
Skye shook her head, smiling. “Let’s go, then, before Weaver catches us.”  
And then they were headed through a doorway tucked behind a plant next to a broom closet and down the stairs. There was a fork in the paths and Skye chose left before they were standing on a catwalk above a large room littered with students.  
“That was it? I figured there’d be more security.” She noticed his disappointed face.  
“It’s not actually against the rules, it’s just…frowned upon.”  
He shrugged and they made their way down to the bar to order a drink.  
“Beer.” Skye said. Fitz raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.  
“Scotch. Neat.”  
It was Skye’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Seriously? Are you that stressed?”  
“Scotch does nothing to me. Same with rum. And tequila. And vodka. And just about everything. “  
Skye grabbed her beer as the bartender set it down and gave him a look of disbelief.  
“I’m Scottish.” He said as though it answered all her questions.  
“Whatever. Now you can cross this place off your list.”   
He nodded and sipped his drink. They sat there quietly for a minute before Skye said, “So what got you into the academy?”  
She was honestly curious. She knew he took chemistry and was working on some sort of delivery device, though what for she had no clue. She also knew he was interested in monkeys, whatever that may be worth.  
“Incredible academic marks and a scooter way more advanced than any nine-year-old should have. Also there’s the fact that I entered and won just about every science fair I’d ever heard of. ‘Cept the one Jemma won…”  
Right, Skye had forgotten. Both Fitz and Jemma wanted to meet each other, and she’d chosen to do the boiler room first. But she didn’t want Jemma to spoil her fun, so she’d wait a bit to do that one.  
“What about you?” he asked, eyes trained on hers. She took a sip of beer and swallowed.  
“Well, I accidentally hacked their database and I may have found out the location of a very undercover Natasha Romanoff.”  
Fitz almost spit out his drink. “Accidentally?” She noted how his accent got thicker when he said it, and she found it oddly pleasant.  
“Ok, purposely, but in my defense, they’ve got a shitty firewall.”  
Fitz laughed and smiled at her. “That’s great. Potentially life-threatening, but great.”  
Skye felt nervous all of a sudden, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Fitz was back to his drink and she took the time to look him over again. Same curly hair, same blue eyes…this time she saw the curve of his jaw and the slope of his nose…the shape of his lips…  
She shook her head to will the thought away, but she was now stuck with his lips in her head. Not to mention the fact that she was blatantly staring at them. Skye’s head turned away to focus on something else and for a second she swore he looked over at her. She was too scared to check.  
What was getting into her? She wasn’t the type to scare easy, especially when the guy was Leo Fitz, awkward chemistry classmate. But then, what was she scared about in the first place? Helping someone with a dorky to-do list wasn’t the same as being interested in them.  
“I’m ready to leave, suppose I’ve seen enough.”  
Skye nodded and got up, and he looked at her, confused.   
“You’re not staying?”  
She shook her head. “I’m not in a party mood. Don’t worry, I’ll be dragging you back here in no time for a good old fashioned drunk fest.”  
They made their way up the stairs and he chuckled. “Can’t wait.” He said, rolling his eyes.  
“Oh, you aren’t happy to spend your night getting drunk with a hot girl?”  
“I’d be content just spending the night with a hot girl, period.”  
Skye looked up at him and folded her arms, feigning offense.  
“Am I not a hot girl? Is this not night time?”  
Fitz raised his hands and started waving them around. “Oh! No, I didn’t mean-Yes, you’re a hot girl and this is night, I just meant that it doesn’t happen often. Not that it should be happening often. I just-oh, bloody hell, I give up.”  
Skye started laughing super hard. “I was joking, geek! I knew what you meant.”  
His face immediately released and he smiled lightly before faking a frown and shaking his head. “I hate you.”  
They exited through the door in the main hall and Fitz started for the stairs.   
“You love me, and you know it.” Skye figured that, if anything, Fitz would make a good friend. He was good at joking around, and was super smart. What more did she need?  
He turned back with a crooked smile. “Yeah, well, thanks for helping me with my list. For whatever reason…Um, can I ask what’s next?”  
Skye pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, and his eyes almost bugged out of his head.  
“You printed my list!? What if someone sees it!?”  
“Relaaax. I’m one step ahead of you. I took the title off before I printed it. No need to worry.”  
He seemed only slightly relieved and watched her as she scanned the list, making a decision.  
“Computer thing. Meet me in the computer lab, same time tomorrow.”  
Fitz nodded and began up the steps once more. She followed until they had to separate and they said their goodbyes.  
“Sorry for leaving early, I’m just not up for a party right now.”  
“Neither am I, so you’re fine. But mark my words Leo Fitz-I will make you party. Eventually.”  
He just chuckled and walked away, throwing a “Doubt it!” over his shoulder.  
Oh, yes. Skye thought Leo Fitz would make a great friend.


	3. The Computer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye tries and fails at computers with Fitz, but it's not entirely a bust.

 

“Skye, it says ‘error’! What am I doing wrong?”

She’d really tried to help Fitz, but it seems that computers weren’t quite his forte. He could use the basics rather efficiently, but he was worthless at anything beyond an encryption.

“Sorry, Fitz. I don’t think it’s meant to be. Computer ability tends to run in the blood.” He sighed and ran a hand through his curls. Skye found herself wanting to touch them, but restrained herself. She and Fitz had had lunch earlier and it turns out they got along pretty well. He told her about his mom in Scotland and she told him minimal details about her life in the orphanage. She learned he liked monkeys because his dad had given him a stuffed one when he was young, and he learned that she had given herself the name Skye because it was the only thing she knew was constant in the world and the one thing that wouldn’t leave her. They laughed at the drama of it all, but Fitz still offered a small smile.

“Well, it was worth a shot. I’d rather have tried and failed than not tried at all.” He began shutting his computer down and Skye put her textbook back in her bag. She thought she noticed Fitz’s eyes on her, but when she looked over he was looking at the computer screen. She shrugged it off and secured the flap on her messenger bag before Fitz got up and motioned for her to leave first. She smiled politely and stepped out of the lab into the darkened hallway. The labs close at 8 and it was 7:50.

“So I thought we’d take tomorrow off and do your laundry on Sunday. I do mine on Sundays, so I figured I’d get mine done along with yours. If that’s cool.” Fitz nodded. “Yeah, of course. I’m just happy I’ll have jeans that don’t smell like grease.” Skye smiled and they walked up the steps together. “How’d you get into computers, then?” She was taken aback by the question, and slowed her steps. “I was just always good with them.” Fitz shook his head and stopped her from moving on. “No one’s just naturally good like that. There had to have been a starting point.” Skye wanted to run, but this was Fitz. This was a guy she’d met three, almost four days ago, sure, but he was sweet and she was helping him. She figured she could share herself with him, if only a bit. Since they’d met she’d felt this comfortability she couldn’t describe.

“One of the nuns who ran the orphanage, she would sneak me to the library sometimes and we’d play around on the computer. I just…fell in love with it.” She wouldn’t mention that she was also planning Skye’s escape, or that she was punished when the other nuns found out. She wouldn’t mention that after they’d punished her, she never saw Sister Mary again. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered those early days with Sister Mary. Fitz hummed softly. “I know what you mean. I was always taking things apart when I was a kid, always driving my grandmum crazy. One day she told me to go to an auto garage with my uncle and at age four I learned the ins and outs of a car. After that, I had to know about everything. So curious…” Skye saw him form his own smile and her heart clenched pleasantly. She knew what this meant, and sighed as she let herself realize she had a crush on Leo Fitz. She also realized why she hadn’t introduced him to Jemma yet.

“Well, I better get to bed.” Fitz nodded and shifted awkwardly. “Right, sorry.” He said.

“Don’t worry, geek, it’s not you. It’s my roommate. She’s probably worrying about me.” The statement was half true, at least. It was her roommate that caused her to end their conversation. They stared at each other, smiling. “Night.” Fitz said. “Night.” Skye responded. And then they separated. When she entered her room, Jemma was just closing her textbook. “Where were you?” she said, sipping a bottle of water. “Computer lab. Major crisis sadly couldn’t be contained.” Jemma sighed and offered a sympathetic smile. “It’s alright, I’m sure you’ll pull through next time.” Skye nodded her head. “Oh, the next one’s gonna be a piece of cake.” Skye still felt bad about keeping the two geeks apart. But two days with Fitz had proven that whoever Jemma thought he was, he definitely wasn’t. She was expecting someone as obsessed with work as she was, but Skye found he was really laid back. At least, he was with her. She hoped that meant he was going to grow comfortable around her, because she was definitely growing comfortable around him.


	4. Chapter 4

 On Saturday, Skye spent the day studying the Chem notes she missed for the test that upcoming Monday. Turns out, a lot can happen in twenty minutes. She had to spend two hours on it instead of her allotted one, and she grew desperate for any sort of caffeine she could find. Jemma was also studying, headphones plugged into her ears. Skye tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hey, you want anything from the mess hall?”

“Oh, an orange juice would be lovely!”

Skye still felt bad about keeping Fitz and Simmons apart. She knew those two would click immediately judging from the way talked about their classes as though they were fun rather than laborious. But Skye needed to spend some time with Fitz on her own first. She admitted her crush to herself, but probably wouldn’t act on it, especially after she introduced the brainiacs. If they didn’t start dating immediately, she would be thoroughly surprised. She found the fridge containing the juices and plucked out an orange juice before heading to the coffee machine. It didn’t have the best coffee ever, but it got the job done.

“You know, there’s a café right around the corner if you’re looking for something better.”

Skye turned and saw a tall, dark haired guy standing there with a grin on his face. “I could take you if you want.” Skye could see this guy was well built, and extremely attractive. She wanted very much to go with him, but she had to get back to Jemma and start on a project for her Spy Ops class. “I would actually love to, but I have this huge project to do. Plus I promised my roommate I’d get her this orange juice, and now it’s probably warm. But thanks for the offer!” Skye smiled sweetly and walked away, but this guy stepped back up. “Your number then.” For some reason, Skye thought of when Fitz had asked for her email. She knew then it wasn’t a pass at her, but she also knew that if she was thinking about Fitz when an attractive guy was asking her out, she should probably say no.

“Sorry, I’m not interested. I’ll see you around?”

That night she decided to go to the boiler room with Jemma. They sat at the bar and talked about things not related to school, which must have been very hard for Jemma. But in the end, they had a pretty good time. She saw the guy from the mess hall flirting with a few other girls, and figured that crush on Fitz aside, she should be glad to side-step that guy. He just didn’t seem loyal.

On Sunday morning, she woke up around noon to a text from Fitz asking when they should ‘get this laundry party started’. She chuckled at the stupidity of it and replied with a ‘one hour. Be there or be dirty laundry’. It wasn’t very good, but she’d just woken up, and Fitz’s smiley face response indicated he didn’t mind the cheesiness of it all. An hour later, Skye was dressed in capri leggings, slippers and an old tank top. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. She stood at the entrance of the laundry room and hummed to herself while she waited. At 1:05, she saw Fitz . He was sporting sweatpants and a t-shirt with Bazinga! on it. She smiled and shook her head as he approached with a duffle bag full of laundry. “Alright, let’s start the laundry party.” And then they had picked two machines and were inserting quarters.

“Ok, so if you want the truth, I barely do laundry. All I really do is separate my underwear from the regular clothes, then the whites from the colors. I bleach the whites, and put the colors in cold water.” Fitz looked at her, incredulous. “That’s it?” Skye nodded. “Yeah, I mean, there are people who like, read the tags and do a million separate loads, but I don’t have the time for that.” Fitz began separating his clothes, and Skye followed suit. “All these years, I thought my mom was doing some sort of secret scientific ritual. When actually it’s just playing a game of ‘don’t bleach anything not white’.” Skye patted his shoulder. “It’s ok. I had to google it, honestly. The nuns weren’t very forthcoming with happy home tips.”

Fitz put a pair of all-white boxers into his white pile before turning to her. “They didn’t teach you anything?” “They taught me stuff. Like science and math and reading. But they didn’t teach you parent stuff. They were big on making sure you didn’t feel at home, I guess. Except Sister Mary.” She regretted the name falling from her lips, and hoped like hell Fitz didn’t press. She stood there, clutching a sweater, hoping and praying she didn’t have to talk about her.

“I’m glad someone was there for you. I can’t exactly say I understand, having both parents for most of my life. But I can relate to having few friends. That was my whole life.” Somehow, Fitz had managed to make her feel like less of a freak. Maybe because everyone at the academy was always hanging around with people, and Skye was the one sitting alone, headphones blasting. Even Jemma, who loved school more than life itself, had a group of friends she giggled on with. But here Fitz was, accomplishing what she believed to be the impossible. He made her feel like she wasn’t alone.

“No aspiring engineers at the playground?” He chuckled and started throwing his whites into the machine. “Astonishingly enough, no.” Skye threw her own whites in, and they both poured a cup of bleach, clinked them together, and poured them in. “Nastrovia!” Fitz shouted, and he turned on their washers. Skye snorted. “Na-what?” “Nastrovia! It’s Russian. It means i'in good health'. I went on this foreign exchange program to come here, and the family I stayed with was Polish. Every time they took a shot they bumped it onto the table and said that. It's a drinking thing.” Skye smiled. “That’s cool. I love those cool traditions. Except marriage. That’s one tradition I could do without.” Skye slid herself on top of an unused washing machine, and Fitz leaned next on the one next to her. He seemed to consider her words pretty seriously, weighing the idea. Eventually, he nodded and said, “It is a bit arachaic, offering yourself to someone for the rest of your lives. I’d be content with ‘until our love runs out’ or ‘until we grow apart’.”

Skye stared down at him. “Do you mean you don’t like marriage either?” It wasn’t important to Skye what his opinions were, but she was curious.

“I’ve always seen myself getting married. I’m sort of stuck on whether or not I want kids, just because of the work I do and the potential for ever going into the field. I was mostly saying that so I could see your point.” Skye nodded. It’s not like Skye thought no one should get married. If that’s what’s going to make someone happy, they should do it. But she could barely see herself alone in the future, let alone tied down for the rest of her life.

“I want kids. I think I’d be a good parent.” Fitz nodded. “I think that because you know what it’s like to not have a home, you would make sure they always know.” And there it was again. He disarmed her in this strange way that wasn’t entirely unpleasant. She looked at him in the eyes, and he offered a smile. She gave him one back. Maybe it was his need to break everything down, take things apart. Maybe she liked that he could see the gears inside her and how they worked. She’d always thought she’d hate it if someone understood her. And then she saw Jemma walk in the door, and all hopes of a nice day with Fitz were dashed. Unless…

“Fitz, can I ask you a favor?” He nodded. “Get on the ground.” His brows furrowed, and she pushed on his shoulders until he relented and was on all fours. Skye scanned the room and saw Jemma pick a washer on the other side of the room. She was listening to headphones, most likely classical music, and Skye noticed her start to look up. Skye dove down next to Fitz and sat against the machine behind her. She turned to Fitz who was looking at her expectantly. “My…ex…just walked in. If he sees me, it’ll be messy. If he sees me with another guy, it’ll be…messy…er.” Fitz seemed to pick up on the awkward pauses, but said nothing. They sat there and talked until their machines stopped, and Fitz went to get it but Skye pushed him down. “Right.” He said, and she got up to get the laundry. Jemma was still listening to her music but was also reading some book.

Skye put the wet clothes in the dryer as fast as she could before throwing the colors in, throwing in some quarters, pressing the cold water option and diving back down to Fitz. “Is he, like, violent or something?” Skye nodded enthusiastically. “He never hurt me, but he hurt all kinds of people for me. Just bad.” Fitz nodded, and he seemed to be slightly upset. Skye watched the way his jaw ticked ever so slightly. “Hey, something up?” Fitz looked alarmed and shook his head. “No, no, I’m fine.” “You can tell me, Fitz, we’re friends.” He sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

“I might be jealous.”

Skye’s eyes widened and before she could say anything, she heard Jemma’s voice.

“I thought I saw you dive down over here!” Fitz looked up at the intrusion, and Skye turned towards Jemma. “I’m hiding from my ex.” Jemma looked slightly shocked. “Really? You’ve dated someone in the two and a half months we’ve been here?” Skye nodded. “Like you’d notice, all you do is study.” Skye then realized she was still sitting on the floor, and gestured for Fitz to rise with her. He did, and Skye let out a frustrated breath.

“Fitz, this is Jemma Simmons. Jemma, this is Leo Fitz. But he likes Fitz.” Both their eyes widened and they stepped forward to shake hands. Skye watched the one person she actually liked, like genuinely liked, at this place walk away to someone better suited. It hurt, and she leaned over one of the machines and put her head in her hands. After a few seconds she looked up and saw the dude from the café, and quickly sat back down on the floor. The two geniuses looked at her curiously, and she just shook her head.

“My ex.”

They resumed talking, and Skye resumed sulking.


End file.
